Fame
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Being famous doesn't make your past any easier. Have you ever loved with your entire being, get taken for granted and cheated on in the same day? What would happen if an unexpected miracle arrived and changed the game plan? Life can throw you some bittersweet curve balls, but it's what you choose to do which matters the most. Rated T, may increase.
1. ( 1 )

**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Bratz or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:  
**

Being famous doesn't make your past any easier. Have you ever loved with your entire being, get taken for granted and cheated on in the same day? What would happen if an unexpected miracle arrived and changed the game plan? Life can throw you some bittersweet curve balls, but it's what you choose to do which matters the most.

 **Warning(s):**

Coarse Language, Mature Themes, Violence, Sexual Themes.

 **Genre(s):  
**

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Angst

 **Rating:**

T, may increase due to content.

 **Pairing(s):**

There will be some homosexual and heterosexual relationships. If you cannot read, no worries, just click out! You've been warned.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello Bratz section! It's so nice to be back with some fresh new ideas. I'm super excited to share them with you and I do hope than anyone who reads, enjoys. Now without further ado, here we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The brunette beauty sighed for the fifteenth time within her shift at a quaint, 24-hour coffee shop. It was approaching five in the morning and she was exhausted. She only had about an hour left before she was done and could go home. Thank goodness. The usual night shift person had called in and she was the only one with the know-how of the shift. Of course no one else wanted to or could stay so she was suckered into it. She worked often and was lucky to get two consecutive days off.

She noticed someone had entered the shop. "Hi, what can I get for you?" she greeted sweetly, until she noticed the scowl on the person's face. She then realized she was about to have 'one of those' customers.

"I guess you don't have anything out yet?" The customer completely ignored her greeting and went straight to the empty display case.

"I'm so sorry no, the baker is just getting started for the day. May I offer you something to drink?" she asked, though already irritated with this person. Why did some people never use their eyes and / or common sense? Damn.

"No. And tell your manager there should be product out at all times. This is bullshit." With that the person turned on their heel and walked out.

She rolled her eyes and decided to wet a cloth and wipe some tables down. There would be a rush of customers in here soon and she knew she wouldn't have time for it come about twenty minutes from now.

"Some people are nasty, aren't they?" The morning baker said as he put out a row of freshly made croissants.

Dana chuckled. "That's actually not the worst I've had tonight, Liam. You should've seen the drunks I had to deal with about 2 this morning. One girl was so inebriated she passed right out in the lounge chair in the lobby. Another threw up in the bathroom but missed the toilet-"

Liam put up his hand in slight protest. "I got it… your night was shit."

Dana shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the other side of the counter, wiping it down. "It was alright for the most part. What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Got woken up by the girlfriend, I don't know. She came in late again and went right to bed. Her movement woke me but she didn't say anything." He sighed. "She's been distant lately."

Dana nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe take her to dinner and a movie or something, spend some extra time with her, she may open up?"

He gave the suggestion a thought. "I'll try that, I'll let you know how it goes."

Dana gave a nod, "Definitely." A few moments later, about three people walked in. Dana knew it would only yet busier before it was time to leave. She lightly sighed and accepted her fate.

Man it had been quite an eventful 16 hours at work. She originally had an afternoon shift but when the night person called, she knew that no one was going to answer at that time of night, thus she was screwed into working a double. She had today off regardless and Dana could not wait to get home to her own bed. She waited at the bus stop though it seemed like forever before the city bus pulled up. The doors opened and she stepped inside, flashing her monthly pass.

It cost her just over $100 but it was her transportation for the month, with no limit, as long as the city busses were operating. "Good morning, Miss Dana." The faithful morning bus driver greeted her.

"Morning Ralph, how are you this morning?" she asked him. He was a sweet, older gentleman.

"Oh I'm alright. Did you get suckered into another night shift?" he inquired. It was usually the only time he saw her, though she appeared on the shift a lot, it wasn't her usual shift.

She sighed and sat in the first available seat. Her purse sitting on the seat next to her. She would move it if need be. "Yeah. Of course I did. Been there since 2pm yesterday."

"Oh my, they're gonna wear you to nothing Miss Dana. You be sure you take care of yourself…" he noticed that she was leaning on her arm, she was fighting to stay awake. Poor thing. Her stop was near the end of the route, he'd wake her when they arrived.

 **:: ~ * ~ :: f - a - m - e** **:: ~ * ~ ::**

She was too damn tired to relish in the embarrassment of falling asleep on the city bus. At least she was finally home. She entered the lavish apartment building and leaned on the 'up' elevator button. "God damn." She cursed lightly, her feet were so sore.

When the elevator doors opened, she stumbled in and pressed the button she needed. Goodness gracious the fatigue was hitting her hard now. She leaned against the wall of it and tried to alleviate the pressure from her feet. Her eyes closed gently and didn't open until she heard the familiar ding of arrival on her floor.

Dana pulled herself out of the elevator and trudged down the long hallway.

She heard giggling and a thump against the wall. "Ooh, just like that. Yeah… you catch on so quick."

'What in the actual fuck?' Dana narrowed her eyes in annoyance, put her key in the lock and slowly turned it. She opened the door and dropped her take-home tea on the floor. Her girlfriend Lian, wearing nothing but the sexy lingerie _she_ bought her for their anniversary, was straddling another bitch on the dining table. Good Lord, they ate off that thing!

"Oh, Dana… shit. I thought you'd be staying at work late." Lian tapped a French-manicured nail upon her chin in brief thought. "Well, let's not make this dramatic." She leaned down to kiss the woman underneath her before hopping down off the table. It was a family heirloom for Christ's sake. "You have 3 days to move your shit out so my little sugarplum Liliana here, can move her shit in. 'Kay?"

Dana blinked in shock. They had been together for the last couple years… she had no idea that Lian was cheating on her. God, she swore she could feel her heart bust into a thousand pieces. "Lian… how could you do this to me? Shit, was our entire relationship a lie?" For some reason, even though she had a good feeling she didn't want the answer, she asked the question regardless.

"Dana… darling please." Lian reached out to caress Dana's face.

Dana smacked Lian's hand away so hard that her own hand stung. It was only a small piece of the pain she caused. "Don't fuckin' touch me."

Lian sighed and rubbed her temples. "You've always been so aggressive… rough around the edges and at first it was hot, but now you're just a sad, pathetic life and you're bringing me down. No one dulls Lian's shine."

Dana clenched her fists. She wanted to thrash, throw shit… throat punch Liliana… but she knew it would only cause a bunch of drama she didn't need to fall back on her. She turned on her heel and headed towards the room she was staying in to begin packing her stuff. What little she had to her name. With tears down her face and her heart broken, Dana tossed herself on to her bed to let out her frustration with deep, heavy sobs.

 **:: ~ * ~ :: f - a - m - e** **:: ~ * ~ ::**

Eitan shifted his eyes towards his newlywed wife, Geneva, as she twirled a long lock of her hair around her own finger. She often did that when she was bored. "What's up? You bored babe?" he asked her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts. "Hmm?" she asked in return, though two seconds later she realized what he had asked her. "Oh, I'm alright I guess. How about you?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know… I could probably eat. Wanna go out?" he mentioned casually.

She smiled, Eitan could always eat. It was only recently that she was able to keep up with his appetite. Why? Well… they were expecting. "I could go for something too." The only thing she had to think about now was what she wanted. Geneva had an appointment in the early afternoon and a late breakfast wouldn't be a bad thing. She gave a nod. Before he got too excited about their impromptu breakfast she had to remind him, "Don't forget, I have to see Dr. Mansfield today, 2:15 babe."

Right! He knew that. He looked down at his Rolex watch, that his parents bought him for graduating high school. That was… awhile ago now. It was one of his top, most prized possessions. His watch read: 11:34. "I guess we should probably get going." He glanced down at his attire… pajamas wouldn't do. This time Geneva was ready and dressed before he was. "Well, I should get some acceptable clothes on."

He kissed her cheek and left her waiting on him. She smiled as she watched him trip up the stairs on his way. Eitan was her lovable klutz.

 **:: ~ * ~ :: f - a - m - e** **:: ~ * ~ ::**

"Mrs. Geneva Lee?" As soon as her name was called she and Eitan both got up and followed her to a vacant room to wait for the doctor. "I'm going to grab your favorite little bottle to pee in."

She chuckled when Geneva lightly groaned. This was her least favorite part. When she could reach the cup sometimes she over-filled it and other times she could barely catch any of her urine. Guys definitely had it easier when it came to giving urine samples. "Alright, let's see what kind of game my bladder's gonna play today." She took the cup, paper bag and made her way to the bathroom across the hall.

Eitan wanted to know everything, it was his way of feeling like he was involved. He was of course, but he wanted to be informed and prepared. "We'll test her urine for gestational diabetes and preeclampsia."

Eitan gave a thankful nod. He was glad to have that explained. "Then?"

She gathered up things necessary and gave him a comforting look and smile. "Dr. Mansfield will be in shortly." With that she left promptly.

Eitan liked Dr. Mansfield, she was warm and informative. Very thorough with her work and procedures. She was fun-loving and had a sweet demeanor. Familiar voices outside of the room perked his interest.

"I managed to score half a cup of pee this time." Geneva laughed as she explained.

"Well look at you go, you'll be a professional at giving urine samples by the time you're done." Dr. Mansfield joked back as they both entered the room. "Hello Eitan, nice to see you again."

"Y-yes ma'am, nice to see you too." He was never good at introductions with anyone, never mind anyone of importance. He was positive he bombed at meeting Geneva's parents, but they still ended up liking him after all.

"If you'd like to get yourself comfortable Miss Geneva, I'll grab the gooey-tools."

Geneva scrunched her nose at her doctor's choice of words. But she unzipped her light hoodie, handed it to Eitan and stretched out. Trying to prepare herself for the gooey feeling. She lifted her tank top up to reveal the cutest bump. It was noticeable, especially since Geneva had a petite frame.

Soon after Eitan could see the imaging on the screen. He was trying to watch both the doctor's movements and the screen at the same time though it proved to be far too difficult. "See this here?"

Geneva squinted her eyes slightly. "I do. That's the baby's head, right?"

Dr. Mansfield smiled. "Yes, there's the little nose and mouth." She waved Eitan over, whom was still seated over by her desk. "Come see, daddy."

Eitan faltered for a moment, he knew that his wife was now pregnant… and he did attend sex education to know how… but he hadn't considered that he was actually a father… yet. Everything was still quite new to him. He got up and stood next to Genva's side. She grabbed his hand and held it, caressing it gently with her thumb. "I can see the mouth… nose, that's… _our_ baby."

"Indeed it is!" Dr. Mansfield moved the tool around and seemed to be satisfied. "Baby is now the size of an avocado. Weighing about 3.5 ounces and about 4.6 inches long." She wiped off Geneva's baby bump gently and began to tidy up the equipment. "So, you're about 16 weeks. That's approximately 3 months and 3 weeks pregnant. At this point, you should feel baby begin to move. If you haven't yet, don't worry… it'll happen soon."

Geneva tilted her head to the side after she sat up from her previous position. "So what will that feel like? Will the baby kick?"

Dr. Mansfield most likely had these questions over and over again but she never seemed to tire of answering them. "Well, having two lovely children of my own, I can report that to me, at first it almost feels like you have gas, or a muscle twitch, if you will. However, the exciting part is that your baby can now hear your voices! I always encourage my expecting patients to talk to their tummy. It sounds strange, but it really becomes natural."

Eitan didn't think it was strange. If their baby could hear them, why not speak to it?

"We'll have the results of your urine test in a few days, probably early next week. If we find anything my dear we will call you." She briefly tidied up her desk. "Also, after seeing a healthy 16 week ultrasound, the risk of miscarriage goes down to 1%. Now, please do be careful still, despite the percentage being low, doesn't mean that it won't happen."

Geneva and Eitan both nodded, they exceeded precaution ever since the moment they found out. A mere few weeks after their honeymoon they were expecting and naturally thrilled. "Thank you Dr. Mansfield."

"No problem at all, please see my receptionist on the way out, she'll book your 20 week appointment." With that she bid them a good afternoon and left the exam room.

Geneva stopped for a moment to reach out to caress Eitan's cheek. He returned her affection with a gentle peck of her lips. "Sometimes I pinch myself because I just can't believe that we're living our dream."

She was right in every way. They were living their happily ever after… it was rather surreal but he wouldn't trade a thing.


	2. ( 2 )

**Review(s):**

 _Written-Anonymously - Good! I knew that this was a boring way to kinda start the story but I mean, gotta start somewhere, but it picks up I promise! xD Not much can be promised right now because this is as far as I have written but I wanted to thank you for fighting with my laptop and this is the best way I can think of lmao._

 **WARNING:** LOTS of coarse language and mature themes. You have been warned.

 **Here we go! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _She ran to the familiar house right by the train tracks. The only consistent place in her life she could count on. "Come back you little bitch!" The blonde ran as fast as her legs would pump her. If she got caught by those guys… well, she just couldn't. She jumped at the tall fence and climbed over it. Hitting the grassy ground with sharp pains in her ankles._

" _You gotta come out sometime! We'll be waiting when you do!" She stayed crouched behind the fence, she thought if she stayed put, they'd think they lost her. "Fuckin' bitch stole the money we made from sales tonight."_

" _She got it all?"_

" _Yeah, for fuck sakes."_

 _She was proud of herself for being so bold… though she was sure it would get her killed someday. The sound of footsteps becoming distant allowed her to let out the breath she wasn't aware she held in._

 _Once she got inside, she'd be safe. She was always safe here. The Lee Residence. She lifted the welcome mat and picked up the key under it. She tucked the mat back in place and used the key. She shoved it into her torn hoodie pocket._

 _After cautiously looking around, she finally entered the home and locked the door behind her. It wasn't breaking and entering when you a) knew the family personally and b) they hid a spare key on the porch for your use exclusively._

 _It was dark inside, but even though the lights were off, she could feel the love and warmth in this home. Man, he was so lucky. "Finora?!"_

" _AH FUCK!" She cried out, with the night she had, her best friend Eitan Lee nearly made her shit her pants, exactly where she stood._

" _Shhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly yet sincerely. "Are… are you hurt?"_

 _She did a quick check of herself. "Nah, not this time." Her weary blue eyes connected with Eitan's friendly brown. "I'm lucky though… kinda got some guys after me so… can I stay here for a bit?"_

 _Eitan nodded. His parents knew how crazy Finora's life was, they sympathized and offered her a safe place to stay whenever and however long she needed to. "Of course, c'mon… let's get you cleaned up."_

 _Soon Finora had showered and was sitting on Eitan's bed attempting to comb out the merciless knots in her hair in nothing but his t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He had put her clothes in the washer, even though he'd rather throw them out and buy her new stuff… "How's it going?"_

 _She sighed. "Horrible. Chick hair sucks."_

 _He chuckled and sat down on his bed next to her. "Gimme?" She tossed the brush at him and turned her back to him. He began to brush through her long knots. Eitan had far more patience than Finora herself._

 _Once he untangled her hair, he put it into a tight french braid. "That should keep the knots out."_

 _She inspected it quickly in his full-length mirror. "Bang up job, still not sure how a guy knows how to french braid but I won't argue."_

 _Eitan's eyes trailed down her bare legs, they were just covered in bruises. He wasn't really sure what was fresh and what had previously scarred. "C'mon, lay down. You must be exhausted."_

 _She obliged and lay down beside him in his bed. They used to do this all the time when they were younger… only it got a little weird when all the sudden she had boobs about three and a half years ago. "Yeah I am, fuck."_

 _Eitan's brown eyes searched her blue as he looked down at her lips and reconnected their gaze. It was his cute way of asking her permission. Finora smiled and pulled Eitan down to her, kissing his lightly chapped lips._

 _After they parted he studied her face. With her brows furrowed, she then sniffled. It wasn't long before she broke down in heavy sobs. "What's wrong? Finora… Nora please… I'm sorry!"_

 _It took a few minutes before she could catch her breath. "No, it's not you Eitan… it was terrible. My mom… you know my dad's in prison and my mom, mom was just trying to make ends meet… she was, she was selling her sex because we didn't have anything else… we lost the trailer… she had no choice..."_

 _He bit his lip and pulled her close to hug her. She buried her face into his shoulder. He had no idea what to say._

" _She had… these clients… they're brothers and… they're rich. But she was there… when one wife came home… and she fuckin' shot my mother! My mom's dead… I told her she had to leave… she couldn't have them as clients anymore… I knew it."_

 _Eitan's heart was racing, as if he were there when it happened. "Holy shit."_

" _Some jealous wife of a scumbag shot my mother…" She cried harder. "Mom was only trying to distract them… while I stole their wallets… it killed her..." The sobs wracked her body. "she told me there was enough money for us to get the trailer back… she did it for me and I hate myself!"_

 **:: ~ * ~ :: f-a-m-e :: ~ * ~ ::**

Finora awoke in a cold sweat on the sofa of her tour bus. Timothy looked to be just as startled as she did. Of course her feet kicked him in a rather sensitive area. He narrowed his eyes but then realized she must have had a bad dream. "Hey, are you good?" He asked her, giving her socked foot a gentle pat.

She took a moment to breathe it out. She hated that dream so much. It reminded her of everything and everyone she lost. "Yeah, think so." No wonder she felt like she was being strangled… her hair was down all around her. She shifted on the sofa and grabbed the hair brush off the near-by end table she got to work of brushing her long hair. It was down to her waist.

"You've been waking up like that a lot lately..." Tim glared over at Christopher, whom was satisfied playing the _PS4_ on the other side of the bus.

She sighed… the movements of hair brushing got harsher. They knew her long enough to know when they struck chords with her and this one was dissonance. Yikes! "Don't mean to make you guys worry. It's just some woman shit." She told them, hoping that maybe if she said it enough, she'd start to believe it too.

"You're probably exhausted from our last performance, love." Keith ran a hand through his soft black hair. The texture of his hair made every woman from here to the end of the earth jealous.

He had a point, they finished up with the last performance a couple weeks ago… but they took some time to sight see and party but she hadn't caught a lot of sleep. How could she when that stupid nightmare kept haunting her? "Yeah… must be it."

"Something was weird about your dream though..." Timothy reached over for his now-cold mug of coffee. "who's Eitan? You kept saying that name..."

Finora's cheeks blushed heavily. "Well, he ah… was my first kiss."

"Ooh, it was _that_ kinda dream huh?" Christopher teased her with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

She smiled briefly. "Nah… well, we kissed… the night my mother was shot."

Timothy nearly spit out his coffee. "Holy fuck Fi! You come out with the harshest shit."

Finora smirked. She was very rough around the edges and she was rather proud of it. It took a lot of trauma to not give a shit the way she did. "It's true."

Christopher put the wireless controller down. "The fuck happened?"

Finora was a private person, but her band mates had been loyal to her since they were discovered by her… so she owed it to them to be honest for once. "I'm only gonna say this shit once so pay the fuck attention." She brought her hair over her shoulder and began to fishtail braid it, she needed something to busy herself while she told this pitiful story. "So… my old man was always in prison. He'd get out and be a good guy for a week or two… then he'd get drinking and beat us… never long until he got himself thrown back in again. Mom tried to be legit, she tried to get a real job but no one would hire her… so she had to use her body to get money."

Keith had forgotten he put the kettle on and it was going. He burnt himself briefly before he shut it up. "Good lord Fifi..." that was his personal nickname for her that only he was allowed to use. "Did mom get mixed in with some bad customers?"

She nodded her head just approaching the half-way point of her braid. "Yeah… she was involved with this pair of rich brothers. They were filthy rich. She wasn't going to bother with them anymore… but she wanted to one last time. Our plan was supposed to go off without a hitch… I was supposed to steal their wallets while mom kept them busy and we'd have enough to get the trailer back that we were kicked out of… but the idiot's jealous ass wife comes in with a gun and she just point blank shoots my mother, who's in bed with her perverted husband… she should've shot him. I'm sure he just found himself a slut after that."

It was a lot to take in, they had no idea that she had been through something like that. But what they didn't know is that it was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to her life before fame. "But where does this Eitan come in?"

Finora shifted and was near the end of her braid now. "Honestly… Eitan was my only friend when my life was that shitty. His house was a safe haven for me. His parents, bless their hearts, fed me and kept me sometimes for a couple weeks at a time. We grew up together. That night… I went ahead and took off with their wallets and they chased me. I ran to his house, wallets in my possession and they kept the door key under the welcome mat whenever I needed somewhere safe to be and they weren't home or sleeping. I go in, he greets me and I'll tell you, I nearly shit myself. So I shower, borrow his clothes and we lay down together."

"Did you bang?" Christopher asked, hoping to be spared the gory details.

"No you perv," she told him as she wrapped the hair elastic around the end of her braid. "we didn't bang, he kissed me. Then I felt horrible and kept seeing images of my mom shot and I broke down crying. I told him. That's where the dream ends every time… I shouldn't call it a dream, it's a reconstruction of the last time I saw Eitan. Never saw him again after that."

Timothy had gotten up to make himself another coffee, only he hoped this one would be hotter than the last. "Shit Nora… I don't know what the hell to say. Why was it the last time you saw him? Did he move?" He opened a couple sugar packets and put them in, stirring the coffee gently.

"Nah, I was discovered shortly after that. So our manager, Elizabeth, took me in and got me all cleaned up. She introduced me to her team of experts and they worked on developing my voice… shit, she wouldn't even let me start the band until I finished my online high school courses and got my diploma. But – she let me post song covers online to gain some exposure." Finora smiled. "If it wasn't for Liz… I'd probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

All three of her band members cringed. They had never met anyone with a harsher vocabulary than Finora Bennett, stage name 'Memphis'. "Well I'm grateful Liz found you sweet pea," Keith sat down on the sofa next to Finora and sipped his chamomile tea. "because you found us and we're just all kinds of complete, aren't we?"

She gave them a warm smile. "Yeah, I would be sad if I didn't have you assholes for a replacement family." Timothy joined the hug but Christoper passed. He had a game to resume.


End file.
